You owe me
by ABlade
Summary: NC-17 They say you never make a deal with the devil, to bad no one told Jade not to do favors for clowns! I do NOT own Batman or any names or people there of...DUH!
1. Ch1: Helping hand

The Joker burst into the room and locked the door behind him before turning around to see a stuned Jade looking up at him in shock.

"Hello beautiful." He said smoothly, as he licked his lips hungrily.

"Hello can I help you?" Jade replied automatically. She had grown up in a family that wasn't the nicest and she now worked as a secretary typing up papers that would explain away any questionable dealings the company may have. Jade had seen desperate people before and most of them were nice to her so she couldn't help it when he looked so frazzled, regardless who the rest of the world clamied he was.

"Can you offer me a way out of here that doesn't involve jumping out of a 23 story window?" He asked sarcastically. He didn't expect her to have a way out but he needed to think, and women yapping seldom helped him think of anything, if there was one thing he hated it was a yapping woman. Some women could be rather useful but most of the ones he had met that worked in places like this were absolutely brainless. The Joker caught himself in his mental rant and cursed at himself, she was already doing it!

"Get under my desk." She said without thinking, there was plenty of room under her desk for him as long as she didn't scoot in, she thought pushing her chair back. Thankfully the desk sat flush on the floor so there was no way anyone could see under it. She thought that this was extreamly cheseey in a way but what else could she offer, and since most of the in house securety gards were under orders to leave any one and/or anything in this department alone

"What?" He asked in confusion as the door handle jiggled.

"Jade open this door! Jade are you alright?" A woman commanded from the other side of the door.

"Debate it with me latter!" Jade hissed as she motioned frantically for the Joker to come to her side of her desk, as the handle jiggled again the voice on the other side became more frantic. Jade shoved the Joker under her desk then went to throw open a window before quickly running to the door and unlocking it.

"Oh my god honey, are you okay?" Becky asked completely frantic.

"Yes, I'm fine he went out the window." She lied, Becky saw her expression change to resemble something akin to child like innocence and knew Jade was lying. She wondered why but kept her questions to herself when she didn't see any fear behind Jade's eyes. Becky hugged Jade to her and then let her go.

"The cops will be here in 5 minutes," she heard her boss say as he lead a group of security guards up to the growing crowd of people that were surrounding her door. "All of you can get back to work, expect you Miss Daniels, you may have the rest of the day off. You're free to clock out after the police have questioned you."

"Sir, if it's all the same to you I'd rather stay and finish my work on the Granmor case. I'd like to get those papers to his lawyer by this afternoon." Jade said. Becky had no choice but to leave or risk her job but she hopped that Jade would fill her in so she could help if needed.

"Very well, I expect you in your office then." He said without thinking, he turned away and took a step. Jade started to enter her office as her boss turned back around.

"Miss Daniels would you mind letting the boys have a look around?" He asked.

"Not at all." Jade replied over her shoulder as she went to her desk and sat down. She had to sit with her legs straddling the Joker and she did her best to keep her knees together as she rolled the chair in as far as she dared and started typing up. The Joker heard the sound of the two men walking around the tiny office.

"All clear," one of them said.

"Did you open this window?" Another voice asked.

"Yes, it seemed stale in here and I was expecting a client latter." She said to the second voice. She felt the Jokers hot breath on her knees and started so inch back afraid she hadn't given him enough room.

Under the desk The Joker was staring at her knees. He could see scars on them through the dark pantyhose that gently hugged her legs. Her shoes where a black and stylish, but in his close proximity they looked old, her blue skirt looked faded and frayed. As she started to pull away and he almost stopped her she smelled good and clean, for some unknown reason he didn't want her any further away from him then she had to be. He didn't trust this new feeling, nor did he trust this woman, he needed a way to make sure she wouldn't betray him. He heard the door close and she pulled even further away letting her legs part forgetting that he could see all the way up her skirt like this. She leaned down and her blouse fell invitingly forward as her knees pressed her breasts up to give him a rather tantalizing view of her cleavage as she spoke.

"I think you best stay here at least until after the cops leave, I'll get them out of here as fast as I can which shouldn't be too hard." Jade assured him with a small smile.

"If you try anything tricky, I'll kill you." The Joker said pulling out his favorite knife.

"I already figured that." Jade said as if only a moron wouldn't have known that. Before he could reply there was a knock on her door and she sat up. He reached out and pulled her in not giving her time to close her legs. He sat cross legged under her desk slightly slouched so that he didn't have to bend his head. He put her legs on either side of her hips and ran the blade carefully up and down on calf and then the other in warning, she shivered a little and he hoped it was in fear.

"Come in." She called as she resumed her typing thankful the Joker couldn't see her face. The door opened and a cop walked in.

"Morning Miss, I only have a few questions then I'll need to have a look around the room and dust for prints.

"Go ahead." She said pulling her hands back and folding them in front of her on the desk trying to look calm. The Joker didn't help since he was now running the blade up and down her inner thighs.

"What were you doing when the assailant entered the room?" The officer asked.

"Assailant? I wasn't assaulted, and I can't answer that any way its confidential to my job." Jade said calmly, it was completely true but not what the officer had expected to hear. The Joker suddenly placed the handle of the knife against the material that covered her womanhood and began rubbing up and down it.

"Alright Miss Daniels, can you tell me where in the room you where?" Asked the officer.

"I was right here at my desk." She said her voice only caught in her throat slightly and she was able to hide it from the cop but not from The Joker. Who flipped the knife around and carefully cut into her pantyhose, then he flipped the knife back over and moved it around her panties and began to rub the butt of his knife up and down her lips. He couldn't see her face but he could see her shifting in the chair trying to pull away but that only furthered his assault.

"And you say the Joker didn't assault you?" The cop asked.

"No he did not." She said wishing she could knee him in the face but the yelp of pain that would cause from him would only ruin their plans. Not to mention that he had a knife way to close to her over sensitized flesh for her comfort. It had been months since a man had touched her, and she was secretly enjoying every moment of this humiliation, not that she would ever admit to it.

"When he came in what did he do?" the officer continued, as The Joker shoved the handle of his knife into her wet pussy and began moving it in circles.

"He went out the window." Jade said calmly, she pulled her hands of the desk and sat back in her chair gripping the armrests as she spread her legs as wide as she could without sliding down.

"He just went out the window? He didn't have to open it? He didn't say a word to you?"

"Was he supposed to stop and have tea?" Jade bit out. The Joker smiled to himself at how agitated she sounded, but he knew what was causing it even if the officer didn't. ]

"No but we have to ask. Did he do anything else, we have other officers interviewing your co-workers." Jade knew what he meant by that so she replied with truth.

"Yes he did, he locked the door which I had to UN-lock to get out and let my co-workers know that I was alright. Other then that the whole thing was over very quickly and its really causing more of a mess to clean up the chance meeting did." She said, The Joker got the hint but didn't stop playing with her.

"Alright thank you Miss Daniels, will you be in town if we need to ask you a few more questions?" He asked.

"Yes I will. You can find me here 5 days a week. Forgive me for not showing you out but as you can see this is a small room and the door is right there." She bit out going back to her typing. In truth she wasn't sure she'd be able to stand let alone walk. She bit her bottom lip as The Joker began playing with her clit with his black leather glove and she gave an involuntary buck with her hips.

"Are you alright Miss?" The officer asked as he stood up.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you if I remember anything I'll be sure to, uh, give you a call you." She tried to say it smoothly but her voice cracked and the officer gave her a strange look.

"Is there someone you'd like us to call to be with you at this time?" Asked the cop as he stepped to the door, and grabbed the handle.

"No, no thank you." She said putting her face into her hands. Why couldn't this cop just leave? The Joker sat under her desk bringing her dangerously close to the edge and the last thing she wanted was to lose control in front of this cop. Apparently the cop was debating weather or not to actually leave, the woman did appear shaken, but as he looked back at her she looked up and resumed her typing. He shook his head and left closing the do behind him.

"Damn it what are you doing that for?" She hissed at him.

"Well if you want me to stop." He said and he began to pull away.

"NO!" She said quickly and she shoved her hips forward, The Joker started giggling and went back to what he had been doing. She began moaning softly and he couldn't help but enjoy this although it was leaving him painfully hard, suddenly he heard the door open again and cursed. Jade's moans died in her throat but she scooted the chair in a little more.

"What?" Asked a female voice, he recognized it as the same woman from before.

"Becky can you come back after a little bit please." Jade asked.

"You're joking?" Becky said flatly.

"No, I'm not." Jade said with a sigh of pleasure as The Joker pulled the knife out and rubbed her clit with it before pushing it back into her.

"Holy fuck Jade, you come up with the strangest guys!" Becky said but she walked over and leaned across the desk and pulled Jade into a deep kiss, causing Jade to clench her walls around the knife just as the Joker shoved it in and moved it in a little circle, as he rubbed his finger over her clit again.

"Mmm he really does have you going doesn't he?" Becky said laughing as she left the room. All Jade could do was moan as the Joker brought her dangerously close to her climax. Jade dropped her head back and let out another deep moan as she felt her orgasm start to shake threw her, in the next moment she had to lean forward and clench the armrests of the chair as the gentle ride she was expecting kicked up into a hard storm that exploded through her causing her whole body to shake with the strength of it.

"Oh by all the gods of hell." She said as she peaked, her office shattered into an explosion of colors like a stained glass window. She had never felt anything so wonderful before in her life and she knew she would be forever addicted to him, even if they never crossed paths again. She felt him pull away from her and remove the knife, she scooted the chair out and somehow found the courage to look at him through her sheer embarrassment.

"Well, Jade, this has been quite entertaining." He said laughing to himself as he started to crawl out from under her desk. She scooted back up to the wall to give him as much room as she could since her whole body felt like jell-o, he purposely pushed his face between her legs and licked her nether lips through the hole he had made. He was rewarded with a gasp that sounded ripped from her soul, as he took another swipe with his tongue. Her hyper sensitive flesh made her feel so wonton as he lapped at her a third time, dimly she wondered what would happen if someone were to see them like this but with a fourth stoke of his tongue that rubbed over her clit like silk that thought was gone. He suddenly pulled back and stood up since he was completely out from under her desk. He dragged her up with him and even in her heels she still only came up to his chin. He kissed her hard and she melted even more, would this madness never end?

"You owe me Jade, and I won't forget that." The Joker said threateningly as he held her to him. She nodded dumbly only slightly aware of what he could mean. Part of her was screaming about the insanity of it but that was quickly shut out as the knowledge that she would see him again register through the haze of pleasure still lingering. He stepped away from her and she had to catch herself on the desk as he snickered watching her emotions dance in her eyes. So many so quickly that to any one else he was sure it would look as though she were merely staring blankly in front of her but he knew better. He wanted to go back and kiss her again, to strip her down and explore that firm body but he didn't dare. Instead he turned and walked out the door closing the door behind him. In her office Jade sat down trying to catch her breath for a few moments before she reached over and picked up the receiver and dilled Becky's extension.

**This story started out as a oneshot but if people like it I can add more to it, I have a few ideas but figuared I'd see what y'all thought first. So please rate and review!**


	2. Ch2: Gifts

After she explained the whole thing to Becky who could only laugh at her and make comments about her luck with guys, the rest of the day pass fairly quickly and by the end of it almost everyone had seemed to forget about the mornings excitement. Jade sourly wished she could forget it to, but every time she sat down she felt herself moisten. After work Becky came into her office as Jade gathered up her things, Becky was smiling from ear to ear and seemed way to bubbly for Jade's liking because this could only mean one thing.

"Alright Becky lets have I know you dyeing to say yet another smartass comment." Jade said with a sigh as she walked around the desk pulling out her keys to lock the door.

"You always said you wanted a Prince."Becky said barely able to hold in the laughter long enough to get the

words out.

"Yea but not a clown prince, and certainly not THE Clown Prince Of Crime!" Jades said with a slight edge in her voice. Becky heard the edge but didn't care; both women knew that they could say anything to the other. Jade opened the office door to find Lori standing there with her hand rising up to knock on the door.

"Be careful what you wish for." Becky reminded Jade before noticed Lori.

"Oh hey guys…can I get a ride home with you guys?" Lori asked, the three women all lived within a few blocks of each other. Becky and Jade had lived together for a short time after collage but Jade had ended up moving out because Becky and her ex had, at the time, been planning to start a family. A plan that fell through when the guy had began to beat Becky, when Jade had told her brother the situation the man had disappeared for a week before cops found him dead of a drug over dose in Gotham's underbelly, since then the women had talked about moving back in together but hadn't actually gotten around to doing it.

"Sure! We were just talking about Jade's Prince" Becky said, it was her turn to drive the car pool and although both Becky and Jade had invited Lori to join their group she had politely refused only takeing rides with them once or twice a week. Lori didn't get the joke but that was okay with Jade who was beginning to get tired of Becky's comments. Lori had insisted on giving them gas money as well but most times they were able to find good reason to refuse it. Becky and Jade stepped into the hallway and Jade locked her office before they headed out to the elevators. They didn't talk or pass anyone until they got to the parking garage on the back of the second floor.

"Helllo ladies." Nick the night guard greeted them in his normal way, but something about the way he said the word hello made Jade look twice at him. He held the word a second too long and it seemed to echo strangely. His knowing smile made her swallow her comments as she picked up pace a little bit, Nick was generally a nice guy but something about him had always seemed off to Jade and for some reason tonight it sent a chill down her spin that she normally only received when her brother spoke about Batman. Becky and Lori waved a greeting and Jade felt obligated to do the same as they got to Becky's car. Lori glanced back a Nick to see if he was looking and when she saw Jade watching her she dropped her eyes turning a bright red and quickly sliding into the back seat of the car. Jade smiled to herself thinking about the last time she had seen a guy she liked as she got into the car herself. She had been in collage and he had turned out to be gay but they had become good friends and still kept in contact via e-mail. Jade thoughts turned to Luke who was a friend of her brother's, Jade and Luke had shared an on-off relationship with physical benefits for a while before Luke me Sarah. Sarah had straitened Luke out and now Jade nor her brother saw much of him, last Jade heard he had twin baby girls and was working as an analyst at Wayne Enterprises.

"JADE!" Becky called her name sharply taking her from her thoughts and causing her to jump a little.

"What?" Jade said as she tried to calm her heart that was now racing.

"Lori asked if we wanted to come over some time for lunch, and you were lost in Jaded-land." Becky reprimanded.

"Oh yea, I'd love to. I'm sorry Lori I'm just a little shook up over this morning." Jade said, it wasn't entirely true but the words fell from her mouth before she could stop them. She mouth had developed a bad habit of speaking while her brain sorted things out and to her surprise it often came out so honest sounding that no one other then Becky knew that it wasn't really her answering.

"Okay grate, well we can talk about it tomorrow, good night girls." Lori said getting out of the car. It wasn't until this moment that Jade realized they were already to Lori's apartment building.

"Alright spill it." Becky demanded as Lori entered the building and they took off.

"Have you ever noticed anything odd about Nick? I mean he seems nice enough and I know he had to have come clean on the background test but there is just something about him." Jade said glancing at Becky.

"Yea I know what you mean its like when John tells us his stories, you just get this vibe that makes your skin crawl." Becky said shaking her body as if her skin was feeling that way now.

"So its not just me, and poor Lori has the hots for him. Should we ask John about him?" Jade asked.

"After what happened the LAST time we asked him for help?" Becky questioned.

"Well he did help didn't he?"

"Yea but still."

"Well it was just an idea, besides I cant ask him about anything right now." Jade reminded her.

"Yea I know, well think it over before you do." Becky said as the car came to a stop outside Jade's apartment.

"Okay hun, are you still coming over tomorrow?" Jade asked glade that she wouldn't have to be in her office for two whole days.

"Yep I'll be here bright and early at 11am."

"Good just in time to make me breakfast in bed." Jade teased as she got out of the car.

"In your dreams, I'll crawl into bed with you then kick you out to make me breakfast." Becky countered, both women laughed then Jade shut the door and went inside. Jade opted to take the elevator to the fifth floor where her apartment was, she pulled out her keys as the door slid open and she stepped into the hallway. She heard the crying baby coming from the apartment two doors down from hers and she felt sorry for Randy and his wife Amber who had the apartment separating her's from the screaming babe. They were a fairly nice young couple but they had just recently had a miscarriage and the doctors still went sure if she would be able to have any more children. Jade pushed the key into the lock and turned it causing it to click, she smiled to herself enjoying the sound. She stepped into the room and locked the door behind her, then set her briefcase in a chair before heading down the hall. She walked to her room to change passing by the few family pitchers she had, that hung on the wall. Her favorite one was closest to her room and she pause running her fingers lovingly over the boyish face of her beloved brother that smiled back at her. She sighed and entered the bedroom, she walked to the dresser and pulled out a change of cloths and kicked her shoes off thankful to be out of the high heels. She began to strip not bothering with blinds since her two bedroom windows that doubled as a fire escape only looked out at an old window less brick wall. She stripped out of the jacket and top and tossed them into an almost empty cloths basket in the corner. She stripped her skirt off and sent it flying to join the rest of its outfit. She tucked her fingers into the the waist band of her pantyhose making she to catch her under were to and shoved them to her knees before she sat down on the bed to exsame the damage the Joker had done. She was surprised to find that he had only slit one side of the them and he had done it on the strip of cotton fabric that sat as a thin guard over the pussy. She smiled to her self as she carefully removed them, they could be saved. She tossed them to join the skirt and then she quickly put on the panties and she had set out before grabbing the sports bra and pulling it on followed by a large baby shirt.

It was then that she noticed the door to her closet was ajar, she remembered shutting it that morning. Carefully and quietly she reached into her night stand and pulled out a small knife. It wasn't meant to kill but it could if she hit the right places and her brother had made sure she knew where those places were. She crept to the closet quietly then with a deep breath she jerked it open, her eyes fell on two bags that hung in front of the other cloths and she could help the gasp of shock. Hanging from there were two brand new outfit with matching shoes and shirts, in little bags by the shoes she could see what she assumed were matching undergarments. The first she saw was a dark blue suit with a black silk shirt and dark blue shoes, she loved the color and for a moment she thought it was a gift from Becky. She pushed the blue one aside and looked at the next one. Her jaw dropped when she saw that this suit was made up of a dark purple skirt and jacket, with a forest green blazer and a baby blue silk shirt and matching purple shoes. As her eyes traveled over the outfit she noticed an aged envelope pinned to the bag and her jaw snapped shut. Her name was in elegant script across it, she figured it would hold a letter from Becky with some joke about "Jade's prince" as Becky now called the criminal mastermind. Jade opened the envelope as she walked to her bed, there was no note in the envelope only a single card, as she pulled it out closeting her eyes and praying to any god that would hear her it wasn't was she thought it was. When she opened her eyes and looked at the small object she held it she let out the breath she had been holding, the gods had not granted her prayer and in her had was a single Joker card that had red writing along one side.

"You still owe me. ~J"

Okay sorry there was no sex but I wanted to give some more info on Jade, and if your wondering why the Joker is intersted in her its cause she didnt act like kim baseinger in the 1989 Batman movie that screams every 2 seconds...as to how I think the Joker looks well it gotta be the new one, see I always liked the Joker and had a deep respect for the man but in the newest form I fell for him


	3. Ch3: Two weeks of hell

The Joker paced around the room unhappily, he was on edge it was clear but none of his men knew why and he sure as hell wasn't about to tell them. He had done his best to burry the memory of that little tart at the office building, he couldn't even remember now why he had wanted to go there to start with. He turned on his heals and walked back over the path he had just came, two of his men stood their watching uneasily even the dogs he had took the hint and laid down.

"Boss," Another man came in the room.

"What?" Snapped the Joker impatiently at him.

"Here are the documents you asked for." He said handing over a large envelope, the Joker pulled the contents out and began going through the pages, he threw the pages in the air when he was done looking at them as he paced the line.

"No, no, no, no," the Joker called as he threw each page up, some landed with the black and white faces smiling up at them next to the phone was the contact information, names and addresses of the person on the photo.

"YES!" The Joker suddenly cried happily, scarring the men and dogs. "Bobby, follow this girl I want you to take pictures of her, who she hangs out, where she goes, everything." The joker said handing him a paper, Bobby looked down at the smiling woman in shock. He wondered what game the Joker was playing this time but knew better then to ask, instead he only nodded and turned to leave.

"Bobby." The Joker called when the man looked back the Joker tossed him an envelope that was stuffed with hundred dollar bills, Bobby nodded again and left.

"Boss?" Asked one of the other men as the joker looked at the papers in his hands before throwing them in the air happily and letting them rain down on him. The dogs jumped up and started to bite at the papers that fell to the ground in a strange graceful ballet.

"What?" The Joker questioned, he was still smiling but he felt like these two were getting ready to kill is joy.

"Me and Tristan need tomorrow off, it's our Ma's birthday you see and she'd be very upset if we couldn't make it." He answered indicating to himself and the man next to him.

"Fine, fine, fine, wouldn't want to upset mama now would we?" The Joker said sarcastically waving his hand dismissively. The men bolted out the door before the Joker could change his mind or call them back.

Jade sat doodling on a yellow tablet in her office, the company that Jade worked for was the second largest corporation in Gotham; they had clients across all the spectrums. Becky was the head of the department called internal operations, Jade was her assistance. If you were to ask anyone at the company they would tell you that internal operations was devoted solely to making sure that the company didn't go into bankruptcy, in fact only five people in the company knew that a major responsibility of this department was forging a paper trail for some of the company's more questionable holdings.

"Jade?" There was a knock at the door and Jade jumped and flipped over the tablet looking up at her door.

"Yes, come in." She called.

"Hey I need you to head out and meet with a client Friday, he has a building that he has acquired and we need to start the paperwork for him." Becky said sticking her head in the door.

"Yea what's the address?" Jade said grabbing a pad of purple stick-its, she froze looking at the pad it was the same color as his suit, she touched the paper gently as her eyes went a little fuzzy.

"Jade?" Becky said stepping in and shutting the door.

"Oh I'm sorry what?"

"Honey how long has it been since you saw him?" Becky asked sitting down as Jade looked at her watch.

"Twelve days, twenty-three hours, forty-seven minuets and eighteen seconds, why?"

"Short timing much?" Normally that was a term that was used to describe inmates in the last week of their stay in jail but Becky was right it did describe her.

"Ugh! I just cant seem to think any more, everything I see everything I do makes me wonder if he is watching, if he is going to come back, if he's dead…" Jade trailed knowing she sounded crazey but Becky would understand.

"Its okay honey, I'm sure if its ment to be he's going through the same thing and will be coming back to you as soon as its safe. Just give the man time to work, its not like his job is nine to five." Becky said reasureingly.

"Plus if he gets put in jail it will be all over the news and he'll be there with John and then I could find out more about him." Jade said trying to find something that resembled a silver lineing.

"Exactly, so don't worry about it so much. Besides what did you tell me he said to you?"

"That he won't forget I still owe him, see?" Jade reached into her desk and pulled the Joker card from behind her i.d. card in her day planer/wallet. Becky took the card and flipped it over in her hands before looking back at Jade, she had to admit the dark blue suit did make her eyes appear a little more green.

"So you'll just have to wait for your prince to come back, now come on time for lunch." Becky said handing the card back to Jade who tucked it safely away and stood up grabing her keys.

Okay sorry that took so long to post, I'll try to start getting a chapter up a week of at least this this story, also just so you know this Joker is the one from Dark Knight but he has more of the first big screen Joker's flair. Feel free to R&R and I'm working on getting it turned on where you dont have to be logged int to do so :-D (Also next chapeter will be YUMMY!)


	4. Ch4: We meet again

Bobby did has he was told without question, he made notes of the woman's friends and hangouts, he snapped pitchers of her with his newly acquired cell phone and sent the images to his boss who had one himself now. The Joker already knew where she lived but it surprised Bobby when The Joker had given him this cell with only one number programmed in it and a charger, but he went with it and was well rewarded for his loyalty. Today was Friday and Bobby had followed her to her meeting with the German mobster who was in town because his wife wanted to a vacation. She clearly had no clue who she was married to; Bobby wondered what the woman would be crazy enough to willingly be with his boss but then remembered that his present task stemmed from the fact the crazy little bitch he was tailing had helped the man. Bobby laughed to himself wondering if the girl would have helped him out if she had known that the cops that had "searched" the building were on The Joker's payroll. For Bobby the day of meetings dragged on, and he was surprised when he his phone went off around eight.

'Follow her home then leave ~J' was all the text said and that was good enough for Bobby. Bobby made sure Jade made it to her apartment before he left.

Jade took off the dark blue jacket and tossed it on the chair, as she kicked out of the shoes and sighed as she leaned up against the couch. She looked around her small apartment and sighed, it was a small thing and she couldn't help but feel a little cramped although she made the most of this one bedroom one bath, it had reasonable rent and was in a halfway descent neighborhood.

"Helllooo beautiful." A voice said cutting across her thoughts, she spun to face the voice as fear laced into her body. She made a mental inventory of what was in arms distance she could use but the only thing that came to mind that would be any type of weapon would be her snow globe and she refused to use it.

"Who are you?" She said to the figure hiding in the shadow.

"Oh now that hurts." He replied, and to her surprise the hidden man did sound hurt. She tried thinking of who it could be but the voice was definitely not her brother which was the only one she could think of that would be in her home lurking in the dark.

"Well I don't know very many talking shadows." Jade said taking a step towards the kitchen.

"Oh but don't you remember me?" He asked stepping around the corner and into the light. Jade gasped in shock and stood rooted to the spot, her first thought was to sigh in relief that it was The Joker, then she thought about throwing herself into his arms, and at the same moment she wanted to scream and flee, instead she just nodded mutely in acknowledgement.

"Don't be afraid of me little bunny, I won't hurt you…" He trailed off for a moment for dramatic effect "unless you want me to." He finished smirking, something in the way he tilted his head combined with the tone of his voiced grated against her pride, and she stood up and held her head high.

"I am not afraid of The Joker." She said, almost as if to say that the Joker was an impressive site and this man before her was just a cheap imitation.

"Why is that?" He asked out loud, at first she thought to answer but he went on before she could. "Everyone wants to be the Bat, the city gone crazy with bat-mania, it's like a disease. Yet no one imitates me…" He trailed off and she wasn't sure if she should answer or not as he walked in and sat down on her couch.

"How was work darling? Would you like me to rub your little feeties?" The Joker said look at her over the arm of the couch. Jade hesitated for a moment but then she decided to throw caution to the wind. There was nothing much in her life that was exciting, she worked the same job day after day, and the only thrill was the temporary rush of adrenaline that came the few hours a year she got to see her brother, so she sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down lifting her legs up to rest them on his leg.

"Well I started a new account today; it's the first one I'm going to be running. John, my brother, has gone missing again and I don't know where he is. Oh yes and I think I have a stalker." Jade said as if it were the most natural thing in the world, her adrenalin was singing through her veins to the point that things began to feel a little surreal. The Joker sat stunned, of all the things he expected this had never even crossed his mind, but here she sat with her legs draped over him and talking like they had been together for years. The Joker nodded deciding to play along, he loved a good game especially one like this there when he didn't know what the next move would be, he thought to himself about his best buddy Bats and knew that although they were almost kindred spirits he knew the bat like a well rehearsed play. He would blow something up and cause a little chaos and Batman would come in and save the day, stopping him and sending him back to Arkham and then he would escape to start the cycle again.

"A stalker, what kind?" He asked in a tone that could have that was just about the worst thing he ever heard, as he began to rub her feet.

"The psycho kind I think, you see he is wanted by just about everyone and damn my soft heart I had to go and help him out. Now his following me around like a little lost puppy, or having his other puppy friends following me." Jade said with a sigh as he pushed his thumb into a knot at her arch, a soft moan escaping her lips as he moved his finger and the pain disappeared and strangely one of the muscles in her sore shoulders began to ease up as well.

"Oh? What do you plan to do with him?" He asked not sure if he liked the way he talked about him and a little surprised that she knew about Bobby. He pressed his thumb into another spot to ease more of her tight muscles. He had plans for her this weekend and he didn't want to start them off by her being to sore to move, he wanted to leave her that way come Monday morning.

"Well I suppose I could take him to the pound, but he has been a very good puppy so far, perhaps I should keep him." Jade said dropping her head back as another muscle eased. She didn't know what he was doing but she hopped he wouldn't stop, she hadn't had a foot massage this good in…well, ever.

"What if the puppy is dangerous?" He asked seriously as he switched feet. His voice unsettled her a little bit with its smooth illusion of sophistication, but then again nothing really was known about the man rubbing her feel.

"Even dangerous puppies need love, and warmth." Jade said, as the words slipped automatically she remembered a fragment memory of her mother's loving face who had loved both her children absolutely. Even when she found out about her son's twisted obsession, she only smiled and told him that was alright as long as he was careful and kept Jade safe. John had done just that, in fact he had done such a wonderful job that Jade now went by her mother's madden name and only a handful of people above ground knew the truth.

"You're not like other women I've met." He stated cutting across her thoughts and he seemed different to Jade in that moment. He wasn't being calculating or trying to blow up some flower shop because the poor owner ran out of blue belled baby's breath or whatever it was that drove him.

"No… No I'm not." Jade said the last of the knots slipping away, she didn't want to take advantage of the man who was administering this slice of heaven to her but she didn't want it to stop either, alas her stomach made up her mind for her.

"Thank you that really helped, would you like something to eat?" Jade said gently tugging her feet back and standing up. The Joker stood as well so she didn't wait for him to respond as she stepped into the kitchen and began to shuffle around and set things on the island. Joker ended up making himself and her sandwiches, which to her surprise were incredible, not that you could screw up a sandwich but she knew if she had made them they wouldn't have been this good.

"Oh dear sweet god, were you a cook before you lost your mind?" Jade said as she ate the sandwich.

"I didn't lose my mind!" The Joker snapped at her suddenly upset. She should have known better then to have

worded it like that, John was always going on and on about how she needed to mind how she said things.

"I didn't mean it like that…fuck!" Jade said finishing off her dinner. "Do you ALWAYS have to do be so….so…." She was at a loss for words and the Joker for whatever reason suddenly leaned over and kissed her then began putting things away from where he had seen her pull them out. Jade just watched quietly then let him pull her down across the living room and down the hall to her bedroom, Jades adrenalin began to pump as she started to guess what he wanted. He let go of her hand and walked over to her closet and pulled out the purple suit which was still in its bag unused.

"Don't you like it?" He asked.

"Yes but I just wanted a special reason to where it." She answered, and it was the truth.

"I want you to where this Monday." He said she sighed but didn't argue as she sat down on her bed. She began to unbutton the shirt slowly showing the dark blue braw under it that had came with the suite. The Joker stopped and watched her slow movements. He hadn't expected this, he thought that she would figure out why he was here and start to fight him.

"Will you please unsnap this?" Jade said looking at him, he just looked at her blankly for a moment his mind racing with possibilities. After a moment he nodded and motioned with his index finger for her to come and stand next to him, she sighed but complied. He unhooked the snaps and the bra popped apart, she had a red line where the bra had cut into her skin, it was clear to him that he had be wrong about the size, but she wore it anyway, he leaned down and kissed the mark.

"Normally I am a better judge of things then this." He whispered against her skin.

"Normally so am I." She said with a little shiver in her voice. She turned around to look at him and realized just how close she was. She quickly stepped away a little nervous and went over to her dresser, and pulled out a soft white nightgown.

"You won't need that." The Joker said as he reached by her and her eyes watched his ungloved hand take the night gown from her and shut the drawer. She didn't turn around, for some reason her body had suddenly frozen in fear as she felt him unbutton her skirt and push it down over her hips, his hands sliding down to her knees then back up. He suddenly scooped her up in his arms and she realized that he had removed his tie, jacket and blazer. She gasped as he toss her onto the bed as he slipped his fingers into the waist band of her panties hose and the lacey under where he had delivered with outfits and pulled them off her as she lifted her hips for him.

For the rest of her life she would never know what possessed her that weekend, as the she watched him slowly begin to strip. She lay where she landed not sure what he wanted her to do and she felt herself begin go moisten, she almost couldn't believe it and slid her hand down to touch her silken folds. When she lifted her hand back up a couple of drops where sliding down her finger, she watched them in amazement for a few seconds before she saw a mouth close around the two digits. She moaned as he began to suck her juice from her fingers, she was lost for want seemed like hours as his tongue caressed her fingers. He pulled away leaving her fingers a little damp but clean, she noticed he was only in purple silk boxers which did nothing to hide his adequate endowment.

"I think," he said as he knelt onto the bed and adjusted himself between her legs. "That you missed me." He accused as his hot breath blowing over her skin, she caught the hint of mint as he blew gently on her nipples, causing the over sensitive flesh to tighten and her nipples began to harden more. He suddenly took one his mouth and scraped his teeth over it then lifted his head to look back into her eyes.

"Didn't you?" He softly demanded.

"Yes." She whispered feeling a little ashamed. The Joker began to chuckle, as he did the same to her other breast this time she couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips. He shifted and it was a testament to his pure strength as he held himself arched over her with his snaking around to wrap behind her to hold her to him as he began to feast on the soft flesh between her breasts. She started to moan a little louder as she wrapped her arms around his head and held him to her, he bit a little hard and she cried out in joy. He lifted his head and looked at her a moment, she opened her eyes to look at him with fear and lust etched on her face. He laughed again and let her slip back to the bed as she released his head.

"Please, my dear sweet prince, please…I… I want you." Jade said unsure of herself but knowing she had to try, her body was in pain and crying out for the release it knew he would bring. She hadn't master baited since the day after she met him, and two weeks without that sweet release to calm her and ease her stress was nothing short of miracle that she hadn't jumped his bones when she first saw him in her apartment.

"I do believe you're the first to ever call me a sweet prince." He said, she could hear he was walking a razors edge of control, she didn't know if she should push him over or pull him back so she just looked at him.

"Do you want to be my little princess?" He asked her as he slid a hand into her hair and making a fist there. She looked up at him carefully but after a few moments of silence he tugged on her hair.

"Do you?" He asked again.

"I want to make my prince happy and if he'll let me then yes." She said, he couldn't help but laugh at the way she spoke. Then he covered her mouth with his lips in deep passionate kiss, he took time to explore every part of her mouth committing it to memory and when they broke away they were both slightly panting. He looked into her eyes and was surprised by what he saw there, he thought that he should be used to the unexpected with this woman but clearly he was not. She pulled him back to her and kissed him again before he pulled away gently pushing her onto the bed.

"If you want to be mine then you'll need to understand that no other man can touch you, I don't take kindly to others playing with my toys." He said, and he wasn't sure why he was warning her normally he didn't.

"I don't want any other man to touch me, and I'm not a toy, I'm YOUR woman." She said, she shocked herself with the confidence of her words but she knew in her heart that she meant them.

"In that case then you need to look the part." He said giggling, as he let go of her hair and reached for something on the night stand, she didn't really pay attention until he held the knife in front of her face. Thousands of possibilities exploded into her mind, him slicing her face, him giving her scars to match his, all of her thoughts ended in her a bloody mess, but what scared her more than that was the fact that she would suffer through each of them if it meant she could be his.

"Open your mouth and don't move." He commanded, she obeyed without a seconds hesitation. He pressed the back of the knife blade to her cheek.

"You really would let me do anything to you as long as I keep you?" He questioned in disbelief, she only batted her eyes at him knowing that he had told her to keep still. He pulled out the knife and put it back on the stand.

"I think to mark you the best should be something much more…." He growled in her ear as he slid his now free hand down to play with her clit, she was still dripping but he wanted her begging. He shoved two fingers inside her and began rubbing them all over, and hitting a g spot every now and then. She arched her back and pressed herself into his hand.

"Please, I want you inside of me, ALL of you." She said grabbing his shoulders and digging her nails in slightly. He pulled away a little and quickly rid himself of his boxers before he placed his tip at her entrance, as he covered her mouth with his and in one fluid motion he was inside her, she screamed out as he shoved through her hymen and hit her back wall.

"You're a virgin?" He asked in shock, of all the things he expected her to surprise him with this was not even on the list that crossed his mind.

"No, I had sex in collage with my ex-boyfriend."She replied as she tried to force herself to relax around his member.

"Well apparently he wasn't that much of a man." The Joker growled as he started moving inside of her, she dug her nails into his shoulder.

"He… He was captain of the chess team and was on the debate team." She said trying to explain but the Joker was shattering her world with each movement and she had no desire to do anything more than enjoy him. The Joker pressed a kiss to her lips soft and burning, he kissed her as he set his rhythm and she began to lift her hips slightly to meet his. She felt her walls clench around him, as he stroked the fire in her to a blaze that threatened to consume her soul.

"Oh my god." She said pulling her nails out of his shoulders and little beads of blood oozed out. He felt her tight silkiness clench him like a vice that was as hot as molten lava, he was lost as he claimed her. She leaned up and licked at his blood, and he almost came right then. She laid back down with a little of his blood on her lips, seeing her moaning and withering under him was going to be his undoing. He was reduced to little more than animalistic growls as he shoved one hand into her hair and bent pulled her head back exposing her neck and breast to him. He licked her neck and scraped his teeth over her collar bone. Before he clamped his mouth just above her left beast for a moment before he released her, she screamed out in pure pleasure. He let her back to the bed as he picked up his pace and started careful thrusts to brush her inner g spot each time.

"I'm going to make you mine." He growled as he felt her get tighter. She nodded not sure if she could take much more of this, she wanted his seed filling her. She wanted him exploding and cumming and completely hers, even if it was only for this moment. She felt his shaft harden even more inside of her and she couldn't take it, the blaze he built inside her exploded through her veins and made her see stars as the world around her exploded with her. She closed her eyes and heard screaming somewhere but didn't care as her world slammed back together and seemed to shatter into thousands fragments of colors she never imagined. She thought she was about to start drifting back down when white hot lightning poured into her and she felt like she was going to be ripped into, she clung to the strong body in her arms, and felt arms around her holding her together. The Joker held his own climax in letting her experience what he would bet would be the first true climax she had ever had from real honest to god sex. When her walls began to relax he shoved into her one last time and emptied himself into her, her walls suddenly clamped down on him and made him see stars at the sudden feeling of being milked for ever drop. He held her to his well muscled body for what seemed like forever as the two began to slowly float back down. He shifted to pull himself out of her and her body griped him in protest, he laughed a little and laid down on his back beside her.

"Wow." She said finally.

"Better then the chess captain?" He asked in his real voice

"Who?" She asked honestly confused, he laughed and she rolled over to him and snuggled up to him. She passed out in his arms his laughter quieting to deep chuckles which was oddly comforting to her.

Okay I had a plan for this chapter but our Prince had another plan, sometimes he can be such a pain when he goes off and does his own thing. Sorry it took so long my net got shut off but its back now…WOOT! (And yes I just HAD to bring that knife back into play it was only fitting so if no one likes it bite me! HA! HA! HA!)


	5. Ch5: Family and friends

Ch5: A/N: sorry this took so long the first version of this was Joker taking her on a job but that didn't feel right cause it'd be like superman telling Lois that he was Clark on the first date….it just didn't work for me…sorry.

The sun couldn't really shine directly into Jade's apartment, since her window faced a brick wall, not that it mattered since her bedroom window was just the fire escape anyway, but her room did get brighter with the sun shining down through the smog of the city. She laid there for a moment enjoying the delicious little pains then rolled over so she could lift her head and looked around. She was alone on the bed but on the pillow next to her was a single red rose with Joker card tied to it with a light blue ribbon three letters were in red pen on one side 'BBL'. Jade smiled as she picked up the rose and smelt its sweet fragrance; as the memories of the night before came rushing back to her. She got up and went to take a quick shower before she made herself some breakfast, she made a little extra even though she didn't think she would be sharing. The house phone rang and Jade quickly left the kitchen and went over to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked she didn't know who would be calling her but her hope was that it would be her prince or Becky.

"Jade I'm on my way over." A familiar voice said.

"Oh my god, JOHN! Are you okay? Where are you? Do you need me to come and get you?" Jade asked setting down her plate on the end table.

"No no just leave the front door unlocked like normal, I'll be there in about an hour or so. You still have some of my cloths right?" John asked. He had his sister keep a few things for him just in case and some changes of cloths were at the top of that list.

"Yes, your case is under the bed." She looked around the house it was neat as usual but as she scanned she realized that the breakfast she had just made was the last of her food. "I have to go out for some groceries so if I'm not home make yourself comfortable." Jade said, she would do anything for her brother, she often thought she and Becky were the only two people in the world that loved him for himself.

"Alright see you then." The phone went dead as it often did when he was coming to visit after an extended absence. She quickly finished the food and put the leftovers in the frig before writing a note telling where she went and what time she planned to be back. She had learned long ago that when people enter a home regardless if they were welcome or not rarely did anyone ever look at the back of the door on the way in. In point of fact the only time anyone looked at the back of the door was on their way out and sometimes not even then. So when they were younger she, John and Becky would hide notes tapped to the inside of the bedroom door. Knowing that this would be the first place that John would look and that if the Joker came back he would walk right by it she tapped it to the door and hurried out.

***Two hours latter***

Jade got out of the elevator caring several bags of food, she hoped John would be there to at least open the door for her, with the toe of her shoe she kicked out the rhythm of shave and hair cut backwards. She waited a few moments then did it forward, from inside she could hear footsteps a moment latter the door opened and she qickly went in to allow the door to be shut. Assuming John was hiding behind the door she didn't stop until she got to the kitchen where she sat everything down, she then proceeded to spin and throw herself into the arms of the man behind her.

"Oh my god I've missed you so much." She said not really noticing at first who it was but as the person hugged her back she quickly knew this was not her brother.

"I was only gone a few hours love." The Joker answered clearly more than a little surprised, in truth so was she but she hid it from him since she really didn't mind that it was him.

"I know but I wasn't expecting to wake up without you." She said sounding a little like a disappointed child, it had the desired effect.

"Well I'm sorry dear but some of us don't get the weekend off." He teased laughing at her tone, she smiled and kissed him still with her hands wrapped around his neck.

Suddenly the front door burst open and then was thrown closed very quickly, the sound made Jade jump and pull her hands back to herself defensively which was probably a good thing considering that at the same moment the Joker became a blur of purple, and she caught a glimpse of shiny silver before he was around the corner.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She heard a male voice ask and instantly knew it who it was. She hurried into the living room sidestepping the Joker and threw herself into John's arms.

"John I have so much to tell you." She said stepping back but she was quickly pulled from both directions as each man tried to move her so they could protect her from the other. "Wait, wait, wait!" She said freeing her self from John's grip but not the Joker's who still had his knife swaying in front of him.

"Jade do you know who this is?" The Joker asked, John rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he is my brother Doctor Jonathan Crane. I think you know him better as Scarecrow." Jade said without hesitation. The Joker suddenly looked at her, and although his face paint did a good job of hideing most of his facial expressions she would have sworn that look was one of shock.

"Alright my turn," John said pulling Jade's gaze back to him, "since you clearly know who HE is just tell me WHY he is here." John demanded.

"I'm her boyfriend." The Joker answered before she could, and it was good thing because she wasn't sure how to explain his presence.

Gonna try to brake the overly annoying habit of referring to him as The Joker at every single mention of his name…its not like there are 15 Jokers running around or something.


	6. Ch6: Lunch time

**A/N: Please be aware that this started out a one shot and that all the additional chapters are me thinking "oh would that be fun if…" and then I post it. Latter after its done I'll come back and fix all the details but for now I'm just enjoying the flow so please just ignore the grammar and stuff and just enjoy the story itself. And yes I know I spelled skitso wrong and that's cause I couldn't find the correct spelling so the word I spelled it how its pronounced skits-oh-fren-ick... and let me know what ch'a think of her "suprize" brother.**

* * *

"YOUR DATEING THE JOKER?" John yelled.

"SHHH! Keep your voice down!" Jade said in an urgent hushed tone.

"Yes keep your voice down, we wouldn't want the neighbors to know that _SCARECROW_ is in the building would we?" Joker said snidely, like a child getting ready to start a temper tantrum

"Well I'm sorry but how do you expect me to respond when my baby sister is dating the clown price of crime?" John said snapped venomously. "Do you have any idea how many things are WRONG with him?"

"I expect you to respond like a loving supportive brother who respects my privacy and my judgment." She said crossing her arms over her chest and facing him down still aware of the knife that Joker had in his hands. "Besides the same question could be asked of you. So don't try and be all high and mighty until YOU get over YOUR issues." Jade said her own temper starting to flare, she was caught between two of Gotham's most wanted men and to top it off she was the bone they were fighting over.

"Oh yes because between you and Becky your track record with men is a shining example of Gotham's crème-de-la-crème!" John snapped back, truth be told he wasn't AGISNT Joker per-say. Jade could and quite frankly had done a lot worse in her choice of men. Somehow he doubted that she started this relationship though. "As I recall _I_ had to deal with the last one! Before that was a lovely string of drugies, rapist and abusers! NOW you have a paranoid face painting SKITSOFRENIC!" John yelled gesturing at The Joker who looked at the doctor licking his lips as if he thought John would be a nice addition to lunch.

"John that is enough!" Jade snapped at her brother. John sighed, he knew from experience that Jade would never choose between her boy friend and her family. "Now I'm going to go make some lunch, I'd like you to play nice but I'm aware that it might not be possible so lets make one thing perfectly clear. In MY house you will behave with civility." She waited a moment glaring at both of them so they knew she meant what she said before she spoke again.

"Now John you can go take a shower." Jade said softly but it was clear he wouldn't be allowed to argue, then she turned to the Joker who was still glaring at John. "YOU can put that away and sit down, unless you want to help me." Jade said and without another word she went to the kitchen hoping that she wouldn't hear the sounds of them fighting.

To her surprise a few moments latter Joker stepped into the kitchen. His face was unreadable so she set about putting the rest of the groceries away.

"Why didn't you tell me." He asked after a moment.

"Tell you that my brother ranks the same as you on a flying rat's hit list? What would you have done?" She questioned then paused and looked at him. "You wouldn't be here," she whispered in sudden realization. "You wouldn't have come back today and you sure as hell wouldn't have spent the night with me." She said closing her eyes and covering her face with her hands. Inside she was fighting back tears and embarrassment, and to the man across the room she looked like a woman that was fighting to keep herself in that perfect control. He wasn't stupid enough not to know why, and it made him wonder, then before he realized what his body was doing he was moving silently to stand in front of her. He waited only a moment before he reached up and pulled her hands down with one hand and took her chin in the other.

"Whatever else I may be I'm a man who keeps my word, and I expect the same from my woman." He said pushing his gloved hand into her hair. He wasn't slouching for a change and she noticed he was several inches taller than her. "Your brother is of no concern to me unless he tries to prevent me from seeing you; after all you still have a debt to me." He pulled her hair a little tighter and tipped her back so that he could kiss her. She was firm at first but it only took a moment for her to mold herself to his body and begin kissing him back with abandon. She was lost in the feel of him against her, his strong arms warped around her made her feel like he could and would protect her from anything. His hand in her hair made her feel like he'd never let her go, and his kiss told her the longer she stayed the grater reward he would give her. He broke the kiss suddenly leaving her panting, but he didn't let go of her. She was thankful for that she knew she would have had to catch herself on the counter.

"I believe you have a lunch to make, we would want to starve now would we?" He said with a smirk. Jade sighed and snuggled into him a moment then with a sigh pulled away and started chopping the lettuce.

"What type of salad dressing do you like?" Jade asked as she started chopping tomatoes. After a moment she looked up and he was transfixed by the steady sure moves of her hands as they danced across the cutting board with the knife. She smiled to herself as she turned to rinse the knives and cutting board again before moving on to the next vegetable. She debated kicking herself with the knife to see his response but decided against it as she set the knife down and turned to grab the bowls.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked suddenly, his normal tones coming back to color is his words. She knew that it meant she had something he wanted and if she didn't answer she wondered what he'd do.

"DON'T ignore me!" He said snapping out each word, she didn't know what had upset him so quickly but this was not the mood swing she was expecting. She stopped cutting and looked up at him mystified.

"I wasn't, I just didn't know how to answer your question, if I say it wrong you'll misunderstand and I didn't want to upset." She paused for a moment then she became upset. "Not that it mattered anyway because you got pissed anyway so if you really want to know I don't know where I learned it so much as I just picked it up somewhere." She snapped then turned away to get something out of the cabinet behind her. He didn't say anything more as she finished preparing lunch which turned out to be a salad and two sandwiches which she served on at the small that was placed in front of the windows overlooking the street. Jade was just returning to the table with the silver where and sodas when John made his way out of the back rooms fully dressed. His wet hair curling here and there, it was obvious he hadn't put the gel back in he normally wore.

"Feel better?" Jade asked, as she sat down on the side of the table making the men choose chairs across from each other. Joker sat to her right quickly leavening John to take the one to her left.

"Yes, thank you. Now I believe we were in the middle of a conversation before you shooed me away." John said, he was determined not to let her current choice of men go without her knowing his opinion.

"That is correct but that is not a subject for the table, now is it?" She said firmly, and then she looked at Joker. "How has your day been so far dear?" He looked at her for a moment wondering if she really was a crazy as all this. She was acting like he had a perfectly normal job and had just come home for lunch.

"Well it wasn't quite as bloody as I had hoped but I got the job done." He said it was only partial true he had wished for blood this morning but Bobby had kept everything going so smoothly while he was out for the night that there really wasn't anyone to hurt. It was quite aggravating; he left his hideout before he started killing them for being so efficient. He needed every good man he could get right now so he couldn't afford to be killing them.

"Well the day isn't over yet I'm sure you'll get to kill someone before the day is over, after all its only lunch." She smiled taking a bite of her salad. He smiled and picked up the sandwich and tore into it like a hungry wolf. She giggled at him assuming her food was good since he didn't spit it back out. John gowned and began eating ruefully while staring out the window.

"What about you John, how was your day?" Jade asked smiling at him. He didn't answer just shrugged and kept eating. In the mood Joker was in he found this completely unacceptable and kicked John under the table. John yelped and jumped a bit before pulling his leg up and began to rub his leg where Joker had kicked him, he glared at the man across from him.

"The lady asked you a question and after the wonderful lunch she made you it's the least you could do to answer her." Joker growled, then for effect he pulled out his knife and stuck it in the top of his soda can making it spray a few drops. John stared at him in shock unable to move or respond. Jade looked at Joker then sighed.

"It's like dealing with spoiled children." She said reaching over and batting Joker's arm away from the can. He let go of the knife and sat back in his chair to watch her, she pulled the can to her then pulled the knife out and set it down on the table a little harder then was needed as she shot a glare to Joker, then she opened the can correctly, dried up the spay on the table and then handed him back the can.

"You may have your knife back we lunch is over." Jade said laying her hand over the knife when Joker reached for it. He glared at her but she just she just looked at him then went back to eating. The rest of the meal was done in silence as the two men glared at each other.

"Alright you guys do the dishes, since I made it." Jade said, then she got up and walked away. She knew if she expected them to put up with each other she was going to have to give them time together to work out there differences.

"And don't break anything." She called back as she went into her room. As she expected nothing was out of place, one thing that could be said for John he was neat freak. She laid down on the bed and let her mind wonder, she could hear the boys talking but she couldn't tell what they were saying, whatever it was though was picking up in intensity and the whole apartment seemed to shift with their emotions. They must have been getting angry because they air started feeling like a weight crushing down on her, part of her started to panic, the urge to run out and see what was going was almost uncontrollable. Suddenly laughter cut through all of it, at first it was just Joker's cackling but John's laughter soon joined it and the vibe of the apartment seemed to fill back up with the mild happiness she tried to maintain at all times.

Jade wasn't sure what happened next because she remembered closing her eyes with a sigh and the next thing she knew was that Joker was sitting next to her on the bed brushing a stray lock of hair off her face as her eyes fluttered open.

"I have to go, John said he'd be back soon." Joker said as she sat up, looking around. She could tell it was past sunset outside, she must have slept for hours.

"Why did you let me sleep?" She asked, truthfully she was more concerned with what she had missed but didn't want to upset him by asking.

"You looked like you needed it." He said with a shrug, he rose and went to the window/fire escape and stepped out.

"I'll be back later." He said and before she could question him he was sliding down the fire escape, she watched him in dim red-gold glow of the street lamp. He walked to the car without looking back, she wasn't surprised though she really hadn't expected him to, yet it was some morbid habit that made her watch him as if this would be the last time she ever saw him and hell with his lifestyle it may very well be. He had just got to the driver door when he suddenly looked back up at her and blew a kiss to her, she smiled and blew one back he pretended to catch it and put inside his jacket, then he turned quickly, got in and drove off.

"I think that was the most psychologically disturbing thing I've ever seen in my life. Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into with that man?" John asked from the door way.

"Yes, and what makes him worse then you?" Jade asked defensively, turning to face her brother.

"Oh god, where do I start?" John asked, Jade sighed knowing she shouldn't have asked. The last time she made the mistake of saying that it took her a week before he stopped pointing out every little flaw the boy had as it came to him.

"He has no regard for human life, he is a complete sociopath, he's bi-polar, he's manic, he's has mood swings that make a pregnant lady look like Doctor Phil." He paused and looked at her; she was staring wistfully out the window in the direction the Joker had driven. "And for whatever reason he has become completely obsessed with you, and I bet money the one he has for you may be awfully close to rivaling the one he has for Batman." Jade turned around and looked at her brother at this point; she knew that he hid his own obsession with Batman.

"If I were you Jade I would be very careful with this man, don't give him any reason to doubt your loyalty. I was permitted to review his case file from Arkham before I became a guest, he had told the doctors about several women that had betrayed him and it didn't end well for any of them." John said, he wasn't trying to scare his sister, and she certainly could do worse than the Joker but he wanted her be aware of the kind of man she was getting involved with. Sure she had the infamous Scarecrow for a brother but John knew he would die to protect her and he realized that he just might have to live up to that promise if something went wrong between them. Oh he didn't think Jade would ever do anything against The Joker, hell he was sure she'd kill herself to prevent it but if the some else introduced the idea of her disloyalty it would feed the doubt The Joker innately had for all women. John knew, somehow, that The Joker was waiting for Jade to betray him. John was so lost in his thoughts he didnt see her until she was standing in front of him.

"You worry to much, you always have. You let me worry about him, I can prove my loyalty should the need arise." She said, he was used to her saying things like this. Sure he was the one that worked to put them both through collage but it had always been Jade reminding him to eat, sleep, and even shower. When he was lost in book after book of his never ending study.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I'm bothering you again... I'm sorry it took so long to post I do have a few more chapters but if I go this long without posting on this or any other story feel free to start demanding an update XD**


	7. Ch7: Taken

A few days later Jade walked in and shut her door behind her and locked it, she was tired and hungry. With a sigh she kicked off her shoes and went to the kitchen without turning on the lamp on the end table. When she reached the kitchen she pulled open the fridge door and she looked at the left over's and shut the door. Nothing appealed to her, she flipped on the kitchen. She stepped over to the cabinets and opened them, as she looked in she heard the floor boards creek behind her. Expecting John or Joker she started to spin around but as she did she suddenly was hit in the back of her head.

"NO!" She heard a male voice say, as she crumpled to the floor with stars exploding behind her eyes. "You'll pay for that you idiot, the boss said not to hurt her." Growled the same voice as she was roughly picked up and tossed over someone's shoulders. She started to fight against the man that had her, she flailed wildly about and somehow was able to grab on to a drawer that came flying open as the man tried pulling her out of the kitchen. Knives bounced in the drawer and she managed to get one in her hand as he jerked her again. Now it was her knees at his shoulders rather than her waist and she started using her strength to maneuver into a position that would give her an advantage. Suddenly two more pairs of hands where on her body trying to tame her, she swung the knife at one of the arms and heard the man yelp in pain as he jerked away causing her and the other two men to crash to the floor. She still didn't recognize any of these men and was not about to just give up and let them take her. One of the men fell on top of her and she was forced to spread her legs to keep from hurting herself.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled putting the knife to the man's throat; it was only there a moment though before the man to her side and the one on her started fighting with her to get the knife away. The man that was standing suddenly kicked her in the ribs, she yelped in pain and in the same moment she could have sworn she heard a growl from the door way. She wanted to look but her vision was blurred by the red haze of pain. She felt her fingers being pried open but she still tired to fight, suddenly the weight of the man was being pulled off her and she heard the braking of glass from the living room. She didn't know how but she bolted to her feet and started to bring the knife down on whoever was there. She felt the person catch her wrist, she tried to pull it away but she couldn't.

"Jade, enough." A familiar voice said from above her. She dropped the knife and threw herself into the Joker's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and began to pet her head.

"I'm here now, it's all right." He said quietly as she began sobbing in his arms. He had sent the men in to get while he waited below but when he heard Bobby yell he knew something wasn't right and came up the fire escape as quickly as he could.

"They… They…" She tried to say through the pain and sobs but he placed a gloved finger on her lips before turning to the man she had landed on.

"Get this mess cleaned up then bring him to me." The Joker growled, before he picked Jade up and carried her down the hall to the window that accessed the fire escape. With care he set her down on the window ceil and then slipped out to help her stand.

"Were those your men?" She whispered, her eyes were closed and she was trying to calm herself down.

"Yes, but I didn't send them to hurt you." He said, he wondered why he explained himself and why he told the truth but it was too late now. She opened her eyes and glared at him; he smiled then and leaned over to kiss her before he started helping her down the fire escape to the waiting car. He got her in and did her seat belt for her before running around to the driver side and jumped in.

It felt like hours later to jade when he was at her side again helping her out of the car, she was still in pain but her head had cleared enough to allow her to walk of her own accord through a door that she could tell had a light turned on, on the other side. He opened the door for her then stepped back to allow her to walk through, the there were about fifteen men that turned and looked at her. Some licked their lips; others adjusted themselves with a crude smile on their faces.

"Hello good looking." One man was bra then suddenly all their expressions became shocked and the quickly looked away. Jade new it was because their boss was now standing behind her, he was claiming her as his and they knew as well as she did that crossing him would be their end.

He put his hand on the small of her back and steered her through the men to the opposite side where a set of stairs went up one wall. She saw a cage under the stairs and was about to ask him about it when she saw two eyes watching her from inside a cardboard box. She watched them as they watched her and as she was lead closer the eyes seemed to change angle and then came into the light.

"OH!" She cried rushing over the cage when she realized the eyes that had been watching her were those of a Rottweiler. The dog flinched back at her sudden movement and looked at its master for some cue if this was friend or foe.

"No no it's okay, I won't hurt you." Jade said soothingly dropping down to her knees, she pressed her hand up to the fence. "Come here, I won't hurt you."

"Komne." Joker said behind her and the dogs came up to the fence with its head down but its eyes watchful, two more dogs came out of their hiding spot as well.

"Oh their so beautiful," She said happily, her pain temporarily forgotten. "Two males and female, what are their names?" She asked looking up at him.

"They're just dogs," he said with a shrug. "If you want to ask the Chechen I'm sure we can get a Ouija board and ask him."

"Oh no that won't do, they have to have names. That one will be Butch, the other male will be Sundance and the girl will be Rose."

"Rose? Not very…" Joker started to say but Jade wasn't listening she was sticking her fingers through the chain link scratching the dogs head.

"They are all out law names." Jade said then pulled herself to her feet and looked around the cage for food and water bowls, when she saw that they were both empty she turned to open the door, and before he could stop her she was in getting their bowls. The dogs pressed up against her as she picked them up she petted them and walked back out not bothering to close the door.

"Where can I fill these?" She asked, as expected the dogs stopped at the door to the cage. He pointed over at the sink against the wall, she smiled and went over there and turned on the water to fill the large bowl. The dogs suddenly ran over and began milling around her happily. The Joker was rarely shocked by anything but this honestly did, to see trained dogs that barely acknowledged him as master have such a strong and instant attachment to this scrap of girl. When she came back she walked in and set down the bowl of water, the dogs started drinking it without any trouble. Jade came out and closed the door and smiled at Joker.

"Where were we going?" She asked innocently, even the men in the room were shocked that the normally mean dogs had, for the first time, appeared normal. Joker turned on his heels and walked to the stairs and went up them fully expecting her to follow which she did without a word or a backwards glace.

It wasn't that far to his privet office and Jade couldn't help but be shocked by the room. It was a standard office with a cot in a corner but what surprised her was the fact that the room was mainly clean, only a shirt laid half off the bed. She wondered if he cleaned it before he came to get her, he walked in to a cabinet that was built into the wall and started rummaging through it. He came back with several rolls of ace bandage and some tape.

"How much does it hurt?" He asked walking to the desk and setting the rolls down on the desk.

"Just a little sore when I try do take a deep breath." She said honestly.

"After all that running around with the dogs you did down stairs?" Joker started mumbling to himself but she could catch what exactly it was.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He stopped and looked at her; he'd heard the words before. Normally he heard them repeated several times in a row from the begging of a dyeing man's lips but for her to say them. She looked at him with eyes that were full of life and trust, she knew all the things he did and still she accepted him and felt the need to tell him that SHE was sorry. After a moment he shook his head and motioned for her to take off her shirt, she did so slowly. Dark purple blossomed across her one side of her ribs; he closed his eyes a moment and fought the killing rage that washed over him.

"This might hurt." He growled, she nodded as he started wrapping her ribs. When he was done he quickly moved to a nearby file cabinet that apparently doubled as his dresser.

"Get some rest, I'll be back later." He said getting up and walking out without as much as a glance back at her. She sighed; or rather she tried to with her ribs wrapped though it was difficult. She stood up and walked over to the bed and laid down carefully, she wasn't sure how he expected her to sleep in this place but if he could do it she was willing to give it a try.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter did its own thing... Also have a new story out (yes its another joker one and might be out by the time you read this.) Any way keep your eyes out for Mistress Jay is Joker/OC but I think you'll like it :D and trust me there is some parts that were hard to write cause I was laughing at them. (and no I didnt change anyone's gender you'll understand the name when you read the story)**


	8. Not good bye!

Due to ease of posting and editing, this story has moved to , please feel free to post all your comments there. Anonymous comments are allowed so please don't feel like you HAVE to sign in. However if you do sign in/up don't forget to add me to your "currently reading" list!

Y'all come visit now, ya hear?

members adultfanfiction net/profile php?no=1296878136

replace the spaces with a . and you'll be able to view the new home, thank you for reading!

~ABlade

P.S. If you dont understand this, message me I'll explain it step by step.


End file.
